Luke's Journey (18)
by NotTheOriginalOrigins
Summary: Follow Luke Allen as he goes through life as a late teen, he only has a couple more months before he turns into a young adult for the first time in his life. Rated M for sexually themes and violence. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Lets us start with some introductions:

Luke Allen - Main protagonist

Hanna (Greninja) - side character

John Baker - side character

Ryan Allen - side character (Luke's father)

Mary Allen (Lucario) - side character (Luke's mother)

Other characters I might add later on in future chapters (includes OCs and Pokémon.)

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON(EXCEPT OCs.) COMPLETELY OWNED BY NINTENDO.**

WARNING: ONLY SUITABLE FOR YOUNG ADULTS, IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF 18, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ. IT IS NOT A GOOD THING TO READ EXPLICT/MATURE CONTENT.

I URGE YOU TO READ THE** DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - **In this story, Pokémon can mate with humans and have kids. The pokémon(female) in labor usually lay eggs. So it is pretty obvious what the story will lead up to. If you don't like this kind of story, then don't read.

* * *

The speech barrier has been broken due to evolution in all creatures (minor changes.)

* * *

Keep in mind, that female pokémon or female humans have a 50/50 chance of giving birth to either Humans or Pokémon (If they had Pokémon or Humans as companions.) So yeah. Anyways please let me know of this type of concept is adjustbale for you guys, and another thing, the OCs (Human characters) are gonna get laid a lot more in this story than any other pokémon (unless you count the female pokémon.) Anyways onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Luke Allen is a 17 year old boy with snazzy hairstyle, with blue eyes, a gray T shirt, and black shorts. Luke was an average teen with a fit body, he worked out for 5 years straight (or at least times he was able to work out.) His father (a human) was a mechanic, while his mom (a Lucario) was a house mate/wife (mostly.) She often go out with friends who are pokémon of other of their human mates. Luke had a pokémon that was a greninja, who was female and very skillful. Her name was Hanna and she had been around with Luke since he first started his pokémon journey when she was a froakie. Luke's birthday will happen next week

"Man, I can't believe it's summer vacation, it felt it just flew by" Luke said in a cheerful tone.

Luke just finished his junior year in High school in the Kalos Region. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, Hanna.

*_FLASHBACK* 2 years ago..._

Luke just returned from high school. Luke went upstairs where he was stopped by his father.

"Luke, we gotta talk"

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll explain later, for now will you just follow me"

Luke followed his father into the living room and sat down on the couch with his father sitting on the smaller couch.

"Listen Luke, me and your mother are concerned of you having no girlfriend to date with."

Luke was shocked by his father's saying, he did not understand why his father would even acknowledge his "lack-of-girlfriend" state. He also couldn't believe his mother agree'd with his father, despite her not even being there.

"Dad, why would you even say something like that to me, are you trying to say I am a... loner? As some might call that."

"No no no of course not. Its just that you don't seem to hang out with a girl, except for Hanna."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, we're just saying this because dating is a pretty big experience for young boys like you, you're reaching that age where you are going to act like a young adult, considering you have three more years before you become a proper adult."

"But dad, I am not interested in dating right now, aren't I still kinda young for this?"

"Not in our book, besides, you can get the proper dating experience when you get older and become an adult."

Luke thinks about it for a minute and finally says something.

"Alright dad, I'll think about it for now."

"Okay Luke, but please be consider it."

"Ok."

Luke went back upstairs to his room where he just watches videos on his computer or reads comic books of superheroes. Just then his Greninja, Hanna walked into his room. Hanna first evolved when he was 13, then recently, she had finally evolved into Greninja. She was very beautiful for a female Greninja. Her body structure can obviously tell that she was female and nothing more. She always cared for Luke as well as he did for her. Luke didn't want to tell Hanna the conversation that Luke had with his father.

"Hey Luke, I just came back from the mall with your mom."

Luke's mom took Hanna to the mall to get some "woman" things for themselves.

"Oh hey Hanna, how was that little trip to the mall" Luke said in a jokely manner.

Hanna almost laughed due to her having a high sense of humor.

"It was great actually, I got some new bracelets and some food." Hanna was an accessory lover.

Luke was happy to hear that she had a great time with his mother.

"Seems you've had quite the ladies night out." Luke said happily.

"You betcha." She said cheerfully.

Hanna then walked over to Luke and sat down next to him, she was kinda tired from walking and choosing from her "little" trip. She then laid down on the bed with her legs on the edge of Luke's bed. Since Luke and Hanna were younger, they always slept next to each other in the bed, they of course thought of nothing of it for a long time. Luke then decided to ask about her sleeping next to him.

"Hey Hanna." Luke said in a awkward voice

"Yeah?"

"You think sleeping next to each other is...okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're older now, and do you think sleeping with each other is...normal as we're both basically young adults, or at least that is what my dad said."

Hanna though about it and came with a thought.

"Well Luke...it is hard to say."

"Yeah, so do we need our own beds or something."

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I have no clue either. You know what, forget it. It was a stupid question anyways."

Hanna didn't respond but just looked at him in his eyes. She then started having thoughts about him.

\- Man, Luke is one cute boy -

\- WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? -

Hanna blushed at the first thought she just thought of.

"Um... Hanna, you alright?" Luke asked.

Hanna got out of her trance and said.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, it was... nothing."

Luke then started having his own thoughts about her.

\- Wow, she is so pretty for a Greninja, its unbearable -

\- WAIT WHAT!? -

Luke then blushed as well.

"Luke, are you okay?" Hanna asked

"Uh yeah." Luke said, obviously lying.

When they both saw each other blushed, they simply just looked away from each other.

"Hey Hanna."

"Uh, y-yes L-Luke?"

"My dad told me something about not having a GIRLFRIEND."

"Oh, d-did he?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh." Hanna said in a low voice.

"So I got one more question for you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Hanna, will you be my girlfriend, just so my parents won't think I'm a loner."

Hanna was SHOCKED, she never expect him to express his desire to her in an instant.

"Well I...Uh...Um."

"Oh forget it, I knew THAT was a stupid question too."

What happened to Luke next never expected to make him feel new. Hanna turned his back to her face and he placed her lips onto his. This caused Luke to be shocked at the sudden action that Hanna just committed. He then got into it and before you know it, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I may be busy with other life stuff, so it may be a while before I update this again, alright please NO FLAMES and review what you thought about this story so far, I promise I will update this as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Luke and Hanna

**Hey guys, sorry about the mistake I made in the previous chapter, I am still kinda new to all of this so please be understandable for any potential mistakes I have made.**

**Also the story features more characters in future chapters, so sorry If I didn't include every single character in the introduction part of the chapter. Also this is just a fantasy version of Pokémon so don't expect real logic in this story.**

**NO LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**With that out of the way, let us continue the story, picking up from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luke got back home from a sporting event at his high school. Luke was very tired, but still wanted to hang out with his girlfriend Hanna. Luke already told his parents his relationship with Hanna, and they seemed to more than just fine with it. He went upstairs to find Hanna sleeping on his bed, with his bed sheets over her. He felt like he needed to wake her, but knew it would be rude to wake your girlfriend from a nap. He decided just to go downstairs to watch TV. Luke's parents were out for the night, so he and Hanna had the whole house to themselves. After finding a decent show, the doorbell rang.

*_DING DONG*_

"Huh, who could that be?" Luke said in a confused tone.

After opening the door, he finds Ken Parker, his friend. Luke and Ken had been friends since they first met at the Johnto Region. They were both from Kalos, and yet they haven't talked to each other until a couple years later.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Luke said

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to hang since you're parents were out for the night." Ken said

Ken entered the house, and seemed a little confused about something.

"Yo Luke, where's your girlfriend?" Ken said in a concerned voice.

Luke was about tell him that Hanna was sleeping, but just at that moment, Hanna stepped outside of his room and walked downstairs while rubbing her eyes from a blissful sleep.

"Oh hey Hanna, I see your awake now." Luke said

"Yeah, oh hey Ken." Hanna said

"Oh hi Hanna, I was just asking Luke where you were." Ken said in a happy tone.

Hanna and Ken are **JUST FRIENDS**. Ken cares for Hanna just like Luke, while Hanna cares somewhat for Ken, but she obviously cares more for Luke.

"Hey listen Ken, can you leave, I want to spend some alone time with Hanna." Luke whispered in Ken's ear.

"Oh ho ho, I get it." Ken said in a lazy tone.

Luke knew what Ken thought of his sentence, but decided to ignore it. Ken reluctantly left, but on the way he was making funny remarks with the obvious (Oh he's finally going to do it.) kind of thought.

Hanna sat down on the couch.

Luke then sat down next to her. Luke and Hanna looked in each other's eyes. They were making direct eye contact, and staring at each other lovely. They both were blushing and then looked apart from each other.

Hanna then said "So Luke, how was your day?" she asked.

Luke then said "Quite alright, I made it on the summer football team."

"Oh that's nice, I hope you do great, are there else you plan on doing this summer?" Hanna asked.

"Thanks, I have nothing else going on except spending more time with you."

When Hanna heard this, she blushed more, it was clearly visible that she was blushing and Luke saw this, and he too began to blush more heavily.

The next thing you know, they kissed passionately. They didn't depart for more than 10 seconds. As they finally departed, only a trail of saliva linked them. Luke and Hanna then thought about "doing it" and is it wort it. Hanna was skeptical at first, but after what just happened, she might consider it. Same goes for Luke. After 5 minutes of thinking, Hanna then says

"Hey Luke, you want to go upstairs"

Luke was surprised, he knew Hanna was not the wisest in making choices. Luke knew what she meant, so he agreed. Luke was dragged by his wrists by Hanna who seemed excited for the first time of being able to do it. Luke was extremely excited to do it as well, although he seemed off about it, due to the fact that this will be his first time, but he also forgot that Hanna didn't do it too.

Luke was dragged into his room, and they were both going to have the night of their lives.

**Meanwhile with Luke's Father and Mother**

Ryan Allen (Luke's Father) was out taking his mate/wife Mary Allen (Luke's Mother) to their honeymoon which consisted of a hill on the countryside of the region. Ryan was going to make this very special for his mate/wife. He and his mate/wife were climbing on the hill and sat down on a log right next to each other. They lovely looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey hon, do you think Luke and Hanna will finalize their relationship at some point?" Ryan asked his lover.

"I think so, they have been friends for 7 years and never separated. After all we used to be just like them too." Mary said

"I guess you're right" Ryan said

"Well my sweet, shall we enjoy this lovely night together?" Ryan said to Mary

"Of course, we both enjoyed this already don't we?" Mary said to Ryan

"Yeah."

Then they kissed passionately for about 20 seconds. They just started to look at the sun dying down and little did they know that their son was just about experience most young adults experience when they claim lovers for life.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I was EXTREMELY BUSY. I hope you guys can understand why the update was delayed, I always have plans outside of here. I am constantly trying to figure out everything because I know some of you guys like this kind of stuff. While you may say this is not okay, I will say I don't disagree, but some like it for whatever reason.**

**R&R please, FLAMES will be deleted on notice.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Night

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 3 of "Luke's Journey." This story so far may be changed due to darker tones, but that will be decided whether if you guys somehow like this kind of stuff. As I mentioned, this is my first FANFIC so I might not be perfect into story-making, but I'm trying you guys, so bare with me. Also keep in mind of the taboo between Humans & Pokémon has been altered due to weird timelines in the Pokémon universe.**

**WARNING: Contains LEMONS in this chapter, you have been warned.**

**With all that out of the way, let's get back to where we left off.**

* * *

Chapter 3

As Luke was dragged into his room, he noticed how fast and strong Hanna was moving while gripping his wrist. He was excited but at the same time nervous as hell, and Hanna felt the exact way for they both knew what was coming next. As they both entered Luke's room, Hanna pushed Luke on his bed onto his back. She got on top of Luke and they both looked at each other and saw they had love & a bit of nervousness in their faces, but regardless they were excited and both blushed. After a couple seconds, Luke leaned in to kiss her which caught her by surprise, but still she embraced it as she never felt this kind of love before. Luke then started to race down his hand on Hanna's chest all down to her sensitive clit. She gasped at sudden touch of her private area being touched so lovely. Luke then started to rub it gently, making Hanna moan in pleasure. She then placed her webbed hand on Luke's chest all the way down to his crotch. As soon Luke felt Hanna touched his crotch, he began getting an erection. Hanna saw the bulging member in his pants and she smirked at Luke while he was shown to be pleasured. Luke than asked

"Are you ready for this?" Luke said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah, you have no idea how excited I am" Hanna said back.

"I can probably tell."

Luke then started to take off his clothes until only his boxers was visible with his hard-erected member. Hanna then blushed and started to pull down his underwear. His member was finally free'd from the thin piece of underwear. Hanna then was real nervous since she knows how mating works, yet she never experienced it herself. She then grabbed his dick, and started to stroke it. Luke left a moan in his throat and Hanna loved that reaction. She then proceeded to take his member into mouth, giving him a blow job. Luke moaned even louder and Hanna then suck even more. Luke then grabbed Hanna's head and pushed it a little closer to his member. Hanna was so happy that she was experiencing mating. Luke was so close to releasing his load into Hanna's mouth, finally he reached his peak and grunted as a signal for Hanna to tell her he has reached his climax and he released his load into Hanna's mouth and she gladly swallow all she could. She seemed pleased with the taste of Luke's seed entering her throat. She panted rather loud, she was obviously enjoying this sensation. Luke then grabbed Hanna by her hips and rolled her over on her belly. Luke then said

"Ready for the real thing?" Luke asked

Hanna responded "Oh yes, but please go soft..."

"I will."

Luke then lined his member with Hanna's love hole, and proceeded to enter into her slowly. Hanna started to moan softly, but got louder for every inch Luke entered into her. He was finally inside of her, but Hanna was in little pain because how thick his cock was. Luke felt something at the end of her vagina, it was her hymen. Luke then without any warning made one long thrust, breaking Hanna's hymen, Hanna shrieked because it was incredibly painful. Luke stopped then said "Sorry." Hanna was mad about the fact that Luke broke her hymen without warning but quickly forget about the mess because she was receiving pleasure from Luke's cock inside her. After a while, Hanna's pain went away and told Luke

"The pain is gone, you can continue, but warn me next time okay?"

"Okay, I will."

Luke continued to thrust inside Hanna, and they both moaned loudly with each thrust. This continue with Hanna's tight walls tightening Luke's cock inside her. There was a wet sound each time Luke's hips smashed into Hanna's thighs. After minutes of thrusting, Luke was close to his second climax, as well as Hanna. Luke then said

"Hanna I'm close...I'm not going...last any...longer" Luke said in between pants and constant thrust.

"It's okay, you can give me your seed." Hanna said

Luke then happily released his load into Hanna while she reached her climax. They both came into and onto each other. They both were exhausted and collapsed on the bed right next to each other. They both panting while cum covered both of them. Then Hanna started to speak

"Wow, that was amazing Luke."

"I know right, it's an experience I will never forget." Luke said in a happy tone

Luke then thought about something before getting a scared expression on his face. Hanna noticed this and asked

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Luke then responded "Hanna, are we going to become parents?"

Hanna thought about it for a second and asked "You mean...like having kids?"

"Yes."

"Well probably, are you willing to help me with parenthood, after all we're both going to be **LEGAL** adults. Or at least that is the human race describing it." Hanna said.

Luke then relieved his scared expression and became happy once more.

"Yeah we will, and I will help you with the children." Luke said

Hanna was more happy then ever, she was going to become a mother, and Luke was going to a father. They both were imagining what it would like in the future when they are a family, and having kids is probably the best part of being a family. Luke then remembered that Hanna will most likely lay eggs instead of live birth, but Luke didn't care at all. Luke and Hanna then decided to go to sleep because it was late outside and both were tired.

Soon they would become a new family.

**Meanwhile with Luke's Parents**

Ryan and Mary went to a motel that was close by, they noticed how small it was but proved to not be a problem for them. When they went inside, they saw only the person working at the front desk. It was a man who looked middle aged, yet something about him was off. Ryan asked the man for a room for the night. The man looked at Ryan's lover, he was shocked, he never saw a man have a pokemon as a lover. He gave Ryan his room keys and Ryan and his mate/wife went to their rooms. It was only one room with a bathroom and a kitchen connected to the living room/bedroom. They watched a TV before going to bed. They slept together until Ryan heard yelling outside, so did Mary. It was muffled yelling, so they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"This is gonna be one loooong night..." Ryan said annoyed

"I agree." Mary agreed with.

* * *

**Alright people, that was it of Chapter 3. Once again please do not leave any flames regarding of the content, I HAVE WARNED YOU ON CHAPTER 1. I will not make changes other then quick plot change or correcting misspelling.**


End file.
